A New God
by Khyron-Prime
Summary: With their history destroyed, the citizens of Paradigm City found themselves with nothing to believe in. When the Megadeus showed itself, there was once again a supernatural entity in the world. This machine to them was nothing less than a new God.


What can I say? I loved writing this piece, and I hope that you enjoy it to your heart and soul's content.  
-  
The destruction of Paradigm City revealed to its citizens the obvious truths. For forty years, they had wandered the streets of this city, thriving despite the disadvantages of a society without a long-term memory. The rubble had become their home, the condemned buildings their shelters, and their own fears their best comfort. Under the shadows of the rulers of the city, they slept at night, not caring as to the face of the more fortunate, and apathetic as to their own position in the world. For the common citizen of Paradigm City, death was the liqueur of longing, and what a sweet drink it would be when it finally touched their lips and gave them the wings to escape this oppressive Metropolis.  
  
There was simply nothing to believe in anymore--What memories of the past that they had made in their own lifetimes, those memories were of poor vision, a view of years past that were no different than today's events, and cast no hope for the future but the same. Its results on the human spirit were nothing short of horrendous--no inspiration, no creation...not even an imagination...In many of the ways that define a human, the populace of Paradigm City was dead because they had nothing to cling to...nothing to believe in.  
  
--But the Battle of Paradigm City changed that. With two metal goliaths engaged in warfare, a battle to the finish, the people could not help their eyes from turning to the sky, where two humans--much like them; people who had forgotten their memories just as they had--two people focused all of their power toward a purposeful goal! Above the streets where their days had been tread, two faces eyed each other, willing to burn through each other, willing to die for a reason: They battled to save Paradigm City!  
  
The people knew nothing of the pilots inside these "Megadeuses" or their true motives, but, for the first time in their history, someone had found their city to be a place worthy of passion. With drops of sunlight filling their blackened eyes, the people played witness to the greatest battle in history. In the end, they knew that one would have to fall, and he would be forgotten forever. But as punches landed, they too began to really care about the outcome of the battle--the victor, the man who brought life back into their existences, would be their idol...  
  
Their new God.  
  
As historians recall it, that new God is The Big O. Within the confines of his black armor beats the heart of a savior. His bravery as a warrior and demeanour as a gentleman allowed a total defeat of his arch-nemesis, The Big Fau. On that day, his eyes glowed just as the people's did, delivering unto them a world where the sun has the opportunity to reveal itself, even in the echoes of the darkest recesses of the fair city.  
  
Its revelations created in Paradigm's populace a rejoicing--a love for their futures and a love for the one that had brought it upon them. More than anything, the sad and depressed love Big O as their own brother--a being born not of generations before, but a power that had only arisen as a result of their own suffering; the Messiah which was born so that they might live, and only He could do that.  
  
Many citizens adopted a pseudo-relationship with the Big O, and when their questions could not find answers as to how to live in this new being, they turn their eyes to the sky, as their ancestors before them had done on that fateful day, and ask The Big O to remember that their plight is forever, and their troubles will come in building a new city, constructed of the vision of its citizens to live well. "Help me, Big O, help this city and let it grow; let it be beautiful! Guide us to the future!"  
  
Indeed, our savior. Big O...guide us to the future. 


End file.
